


Snowy Days

by hikari_kazunari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: I'm starting back updates if anyone cares, Multi, please support meh, sarcasm is laid thick on whatever our phantom says, sassy kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't your ordinary Naruto story albeit having Naruto in it. Kuroko is Naruto's brother but he's no ordinary human, because....he has the ten tailed beast sealed inside of him. Kuroko runs away from home and lives by himself that is until Akashi finds him and takes him home with him. Now Kuroko carries a vwery twisted life and it gets better, the people he's living with are annoying the crap out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aohayogazimas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Kuroko no Basuke.......... sadly :(

Chapter 1

Third Person's POV

Now we all know the story of Naruto. He was a boy who had the Kyuubi in him he had a hard life blah, blah, blah. Now here's a plot twist, Kuroko was Naruto's twin brother. People didn't believe this because they don't even look the same. The only thing that is the same is the fact that a tailed beast is sealed in both of them and that unyielding determination. So shall we start from the beginning?

Long ago, a demon fox and demon wolf attacked the village of Konoha. At the same time a pregnant mother was in labour. She was about to give birth to twin boys, as soon as the babies were out the fox and the wolf along with some creepy masked person attacked the mother and blah, blah, blah happened then the father sealed the wolf and fox into his children. One of the children's hair changed from vibrant yellow to snow blue and his eyes changed from vibrant blue to cold, soft blue. This child's name was Tetsuya and his brother's name is you guessed it, Naruto. While Naruto had whiskers on his cheeks, Tetsuya was blessed with wolf ears and a tail, much to everyone's surprise.

14 years later

Tetsuya's POV

"Come on, Tetsu! You gotta hurry up!" my older brother, Naruto shouted.

"Almost finish Naruto." I quietly replied. We were painting the past hokages' statues. Naruto was messing it up like big time while I was delicately making sure the colour fits the feature.

"Okay I'm finish, Naruto. Let's go." I said while jumping off the thing we were standing on.

"Oi, you brats! Stop that!" a genin ninja shouted out. No one knows how to talk without shouting, huh?

"No need to shout, we're already finish." I replied with a smile and ran off with my brother. The guys were chasing us but they lost us when I turned invisible and Naruto used one of the oldest tricks in the bock camouflage. When we were sure that they were gone we came out from our hiding spots, but then someone lift both of us up by our shirt collars from behind. We turned around and saw Iruka scolding us. Now that would be abnormal but it's true, he was literally quarreling with us using his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Iruka shouted.

"Um, having fun?" Naruto said in this 'that's so obvious' tone.

A While Later

"Psssh, Iruka needs to loosen up!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's 23 and a ninja, he doesn't know what fun is." I replied with my usual blank face. We reached our destination, which was our classroom. We had an exam today. We had to make a shadow clone to past the test.

"You know, you should really cut your hair. You look like a girl." Naruto said while touching it.

"I look fabulous Naruto-kun, all the girls are jealous." I dead panned.

"Suuure, if you say so." Naruto replied.

We waited on everyone to do the test since we were practically last. When it was our turn Naruto failed simple but blunt. It was my turn but I kinda failed to since I made a snow clone which while using my power the temperature dropped drastically below zero degrees. My brother and I were okay since we were used to the cold temperature but everyone else was turning into an icicle.

"C-C-Cold! T-T" Iruka-sensei said, well tried to say.

"I think Iruka-sensei needs something." I told Naruto.

"Hm, He wants you to turn the heat up, Tetsu." Naruto said

"Oh, ok." I said and cancelled my power.

"Both of you failed!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

A while later

Naruto was sitting on the swing in the yard. We were the only ones who didn't pass the test.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go home." I offered with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go home." He smiled.

Then all of the stuff happened with whit haired dude and Naruto and Iruka, but Kuroko was nowhere in sight, probably at home, or was he?

Third P.O.V

Tetsuya went home unnoticed by the others. He wrote a note to Naruto and packed some clothes and food mostly ramen only edible thing they have thanks to Naruto, but wait, you need hot water to make it, oh well. Tetsuya left the house and with one last look at the village, he left it behind, all of it. Back at their house, Naruto now came home and looked and called around for Tetsuya until he found the note that read:

'Sorry Naruto, I'm going to have to leave you for awhile, but I know you'll pull through, after all you are Naruto.'

By Tetsuya.

"I understand, Tetsuya, you want to find out what you're life is worth, my words would never be enough, so I'll wait for you until you're ready to come back home." Naruto said and then went to sleep.

2 years later

Tetsuya's P.O.V

I was jumping from tree to tree but then I started to feel a little dizzy. I fell to the ground, on the brink of unconsciousness, but before I closed my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a......rainbow on land?

And done!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no basket didn't belong to me cause if it did only episode 1 would be out.

Chapter 2 Rainbow

Kuroko's P.O.V.

I smell Green Tea....Green tea....tea....Wait, huh? I open my eyes groggily only to see.....a.....rainbow.....Ok, what? That doesn't even make sense. I mean rainbows are in the sky, but there's one right in front of me. My vision cleared and I realized the rainbow was in fact people, with the strangest hair ever.

"Can you even say that? I mean look at your hair, the thing's light blue." Said Arashi Sunōfurēku (Storm Snowflake/ Snowflake Storm) my tailed beast.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I replied only for the rainbow to look at me. Why are they-

"Because you spoke out loud baka," said Suno-kun.

"Oh..." I replied this time in my head.

"I see you're awake." Said the red of the rainbow.

"No I'm asleep..." I muttered under my breath. The dark blue started laughing and the read shot him a glare that shut him right up.

"We found you on the ground and took you in I would appreciate it if you would be respectful." The redhead man said.

"Yes your highness." I said sarcastically while sitting up. The redhead's eye started to twitch and he glared furiously at me.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, know your place, human." He seethed completely annoyed.

"Oh my, what a short temper you have Akashi-kun. You should deal with that. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. " I said with my naturally blank face. The other colours decided to introduce themselves as they one by one stepped forward.

"The names Aomine Daiki." Says dark blue.

"My name's Kise Ryouta, nice to meet chu ~ssu." The yellow said

"Midorima Shintaro." Said green, wait what's that- you know what I don't even want to know.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, I'll crush you if you eat my snacks." Purple said.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Rainbow." I deadpanned but on the inside I was laughing so much.

"SHUT UP, TETSU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" said Suno-kun.

"No! Suffer!" I shouted back in my head. He started growling.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I heard. Probably from the yellow and dark blue.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't come with that, you totally just insulted us with the blankest expression!" Aomine-kun said while Kise-kun nodded.

"I did?" I replied even though I knew the answer anyways.

"Yes you did!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Oh..." I said while looking away.

"Now, since you're awake, we have some questions for you, Kuroko Teysuya." Akashi-kun said with all seriousness and irritation.

I'm done! Chapter 2~ Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow

I'm trying to type fast it really isn't my thing but just because you people read my story, I want to make it impossible for you not to comment. I'm gonna widen the amount of P.O.Vs. Now then onto chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor Naruto cause if I did Naruto wouldn't have so much fillers and Kuroko no Basket would have a new season already.

Chapter 3

Akashi <3 P.O.V.

Who does this guy feel he is? He can't talk to me like that.

"Well he obviously did, he just put your ego down." Arashi Ketsueki (Storm Blood / Blood Storm, separated) my what others would call tailed beast but he's actually of the Kiseki no Sedai and I just happened to be the one holding this nuisance.  
"You know you love me." Ketsueki said. I was about to reply but was interrupted.

"Officer I don't have all day for this interrogation you know. Could you please get it over with?" the sarcastic blunette said rolling his eyes with that blank expression still present on his face. Tch, I'll put him in his place.

"You should learn to wait-" I was cut off again.

"Yeah 'cause unlike you I have manners but right now I have to go somewhere." The blunette said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Are you getting irritated?" I asked a smirk slowly forming on my face.

"Do you want to die?" he said with a dark smirk.

"Do you think you can kill me?" I replied as my smirk grew dark.

"Could you stop bickering and cooperate?" Shintaro said fixing his glasses.

"I don't know celery; your king seems to want my attention a lot." Mr. Sarcasm said.

"Alright, Mr. Sarcasm, I'll ask you the questions." I said changing my expression to that of a studious one. Time to get my answers.

Kuroko's P.O.V.

This guy is so immature.

"Like you've got room to talk, Tetsu." Suno-kun said while chuckling.

"Be careful, Suno-kun, your tonsils might just go missing if you don't mind what you say." I replied in my head.

"Whoa, dude, no need to get deadly. I was just joking." Suno-kun replied.

"I thought so." I replied then started listening to his "highness".

Conversation in dialogue:  
Akashi: Where do you come from?

Kuroko: Somewhere with a village.

Akashi: Why were you travelling around if you belong to a village?  
Kuroko: Because it's a free world and I can do what I want.

Akashi: What is the name of your village? Do you know it?

Kuroko: I do just don't want to tell you.

Akashi: Why?

Kuroko: Because you're annoying, that's why.

Akashi: Could you tell me your age?

Kuroko: How old do I look?

Akashi: *neutral face* You look like you're 70.  
Kuroko: No I do not! I have a very young face. I'm 15 years old.

Akashi: I would've never guessed. (#Dripping with Sarcasm )

Kuroko: Are we done?

Akashi: For now.

Conversation Ends

"What a waste of time we didn't even learn that much, you're too stubborn for your own good." Akashi sighed.

"Oops, he found out." I deadpanned.

"Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki, show him around," Akashi ordered.

"Why? It's not like I'm staying, sorry to burst your bubble." I said with absolutely no remorse.

"If you feel like we're gonna let you go, then you're wrong Tetsuya," Akashi said with a smirk," for now you are mine."

"*cough cough* In your dreams sucker, fuck you!" I exclaimed.

"Did the always polite Tetsu just swear? My ears must've heard wrong, I never thought this day would come!" Suno-kun snickered.

"Shut your ass up." I replied.

"It will probably have a storm today, better prepare, Tetsu." Suno-kun kept on laughing.

"The only storm that is gonna come is the one that will bite your ass." I sneered.

Whoa, cool it buddy, don't bite me." Suno-kun said.

"Hmph." I huffed.

"Well, then, let's just get going and show you around, Kurokocchi ~ssu." Kise said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room with the others in tow. I remembered a phrase that someone from back home would always say and I felt like it fit my situation to well.

"How troublesome," I grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Ayasuminasi


End file.
